<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting for Affections by JumpingInMuddlePuddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303103">Fighting for Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingInMuddlePuddles/pseuds/JumpingInMuddlePuddles'>JumpingInMuddlePuddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio Being an Asshole, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Other, Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shoyo are brothers, Tsukishima Kei is Good With Kids, Yamaguchi being a mom friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingInMuddlePuddles/pseuds/JumpingInMuddlePuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has to leave his younger brother Shoyo in the gym with just the first years, Kageyama and Tsukishima. It starts off awkward, but soon all three Karasuno first years are fighting for Shoyo's adoring gaze and rapt attention, each one trying to become Shoyo's favourite member of the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting for Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no trigger warnings for this one :)</p>
<p>I tried to make it both a little crack-y and fluffy, but i'm sort of bad with dialogue, so we'll see where this goes...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama didn’t really like people. He had never truly been a ‘people person’. He wouldn’t call himself antisocial, but others probably would. It’s not like he didn’t like people, its just most people he knew were annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was awkward, well, Kageyama was awkward, and he just made things weird. He had trashy communication skills and people have told him he has a shitty personality, which he didn’t really believe. At the end if the day, Kageyama was just introverted, and because he had been so shy as a child, he sort-of sucked at interaction. That’s why spending so much time on the volleyball team was so strange. It felt nice, too, like this was the first time he had had actual friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But still, sometimes they were a bit overwhelming. He liked Tanaka and Nishinoya well enough, Yamaguchi was nice and Suga reminded him of his mom, not that he needed another one in his life.</p>
<p>That’s why he was here now. School had ended a few minutes ago. Kageyama’s last class of the day was English Studies, and that class was surprisingly close to the gymnasium, meaning Kageyama could slip in and out and get changed for practise before anyone else came in. It wasn’t that he was shy. Yeah, okay, maybe he was a little bit shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood in the empty gym, impatiently tossing a ball around, throwing it into the air and catching it again. Ukai had been in for a minute, but he had to leave to get something – Kageyama hadn’t really been listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama marvelled at the ball as he tossed it up again, enjoying the way it spun and its colours blurred together. He caught it again, and flexed the ball against him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused again, frowning as a loud pair of squeaking sneakers against ground, until suddenly the doors to the gym flung open, and Suga stood in the doorway, breathless. Kageyama frowned at him, as the grey-haired third year leaned heavily against the doorway to catch his breath. He was still in his regular clothes, but also had his spare hand clasped in someone else’s. Kageyama’s eyes travelled down to the smaller kid clasped in Suga’s grip, and he fought a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga’s little kid brother, Shoyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama found the kid incredibly annoying. He had tagged along to a few of the team’s events, he had stayed at the Summer Camp a few times, and he had seen a few of their matches against Nekoma. The kid was hyperactive, confident, and incredibly loud, he liked bouncing around and tried to befriend everyone he had ever seen. Of course, he had tried to talk to Kageyama, but the boy had ignored him and shut him down so fast Shoyo hadn’t tried again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kageyama!” Suga said, giving the kid a gentle tug as they walked in. Kageyama frowned and pulled the volleyball to his chest. He eyed Shoyo suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Shoyo made eye contact and glared back at him, so sharp and full of intellect in those brown eyes that Kageyama was taken back for a moment. “Shoyo was dropped off at the main office but one of my classmates started a fire in our chemistry room and I have to go clear up with them.” He smiled warmly. “just keep an eye on him, alright? He tends to run off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama opened his mouth to object, but Suga didn’t let him. He was already pushing his brother towards the first year and backing away towards the doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just keep him occupied for a few minutes. I wont be long!” And he disappeared behind the doors</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Onii-san!” The kid objected loudly, crossing his arms, but Suga was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Brat.</em> Kageyama tched, squeezing the ball in his hands tighter as he glared down at the boy in front of him. The kid – maybe Kageyama should start calling him Shoyo, that was his name, rather than ‘kid’ – stared blankly back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.” Kageyama said. The kid- Shoyo, didn’t say anything, though his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly leapt up at Kageyama, reminding him of the way a dog would leap at their owner in greeting. Tobio was taken aback at the height that the boy could jump, he leaped- with those twiggy legs – to Kageyama’s tall height. He was so surprised, that he didn’t even realise that the Volleyball had escaped his grasp until Shoyo was back on the ground, the ball clasped in his tiny hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, give that back.” Tobio snapped. Perhaps a little too harshly, as the kid shook his head with a cheeky smile, before he booked it to the other end of the hall, sneakers squeaking. Kageyama went to grab his shirt, but the kid had been faster than he expected. <em>So much for looking after him</em>, Tobio thought angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, maybe Kageyama needed to go get Daichi or someone, one of the team this brat knew, like Asahi or Noya. Instead of the awkward Potato sack that was Tobio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps God was on his side, because at that moment, another one of his team came around the corner and into the gym. Tobio relaxed, turning to explain the situation, before hesitating when he realised who exactly had come around the corner. Maybe God wasn’t on his side. Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very tall first year came into the gym and paused, eyes darting through his glasses between an exasperated Kageyama and the small carrot-boy in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima rubbed his forehead and walked towards Kageyama. “Did you kidnap this kid or something?” He said monotonously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama let out an undignified squawk of surprise and outrage, and then shook his head. “No, Suga just left him here with me. He had to clear away his chem lab or something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima wasn’t convinced. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and scowled. “He left him with you – the guy with the shittest social skills in the world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama gritted his teeth. He wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. “Yes, that’s what happened. He was in a rush. You expect me to believe <em>you’re </em>good with kids than I am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded. “My dad makes me volunteer at a nursery in my free time. I have way more experience than you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima’s lips curved up into a grin, and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Okay, watch this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo was happily playing with the ball by himself, throwing it against the wall and catching it again when it bounced off. Sometimes casting a suspicious glance at Kageyama, in case he thought the boy would steal the ball from him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tsukishima came over, the boy was immediately wary off him, the way the 6’1 1<sup>st</sup> year completely towered over him, but Tsukishima crouched down besides the kid, so they were about the same height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama watched the two with bated breath. He didn’t know what Tsukishima was saying to the boy, but he kind of wished that he did a moment later, when Shoyo nodded eagerly to something, dropping the volleyball, and then clambered onto Tsukishima’s back until he was sitting on the 1<sup>st</sup> year’s shoulders, his hands burrowed knots in Tsuki’s pale hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo’s laughter, bright and airy filled the room as Tsukishima got to his feet, his hands firmly around Shoyo’s ankles to steady him at such a height. Shoyo giggled and squirmed a little on Tsukishima’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond wobbled slightly with the added weight on his shoulders but then turned to Kageyama and smirked at him triumphantly. Kageyama rolled his eyes, miffed that Tsukishima had found a way to one up him yet again. He headed over and picked up the volleyball that Shoyo had discarded, holding it tightly to his chest like he was scared of the kid snatching it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama took a breath. He needed to prove to Tsukishima that he was good at this. He was good with kids, why wouldn’t he be? He plastered a smile on his face, only a small one, but that was all Kageyama was doing for the brat. He headed to Tsukishima, who was listening as Shoyo chatted about something. They were stood by the net, and with the 1<sup>st</sup> year as his footstall, the kid was taller than the net, meaning he could reach out and grasp the top, laughing gleefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so tall, Tsuki!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama forced his face to remain neutral. <em>Tsuki? </em>Oh, so he had managed to get a nickname. Instead of exploding in his face lie Tobio might have normally done at this point, Kageyama stood in front of the two, and tugged lightly on Shoyo’s shoe, getting his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo blinked down at him with owlish brown eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama reminded himself to stay relaxed. Kids didn’t like awkward people, they liked charisma, they liked confidence. Neither of which the dark haired first year really had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really tall now, Shoyo-chan.” Yes, compliments. They were good, Kageyama thought. Who didn’t like compliments? “Do you want to be a blocker when you’re older? With that height, you’ll sure block any attack coming!” Enthusiasm and energy. Shoyo seemed to have bundles of the stuff. Kageyama didn’t have much, he was pretty tired after a day of school, but he was determined to seem more upbeat and energetic than Tsukishima. <em>He’d wipe that smug smirk of the tall bastard’s face if it were the last thing he’d do. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shoyo shook his head fervently. “No! I want to be the ace! Like Asashi-chan!” The kid paused, like he was going to give Kageyama a secret. “Do you know the tiny giant?” He whispered excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama risked a glance at Tsukishima. The other boy looked slightly pissed off that Kageyama had managed to wrangle Shoyo into a conversation. There was something in those pale eyes… envy? Kageyama’s heart burned with triumph. Ha! That would teach the nerd not to mess with him. Shoyo adored him, and Kageyama was now determined to become Shoyo’s favourite on the tea,, other than Suga, of course. He didn’t give Tsukishima a chance to input into the conversation, either. <em>This is between me and Shoyo, you’re just his chauffeur.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve heard of him, why?” Kageyama whispered back. Shoyo giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be just like him! He’s small, like I am, but he can jump, really, really tall. And I wanna do the same!” Shoyo’s eyes had a sudden far-off look to them as they sparkled, like he was daydreaming about his future as an ace. Kageyama’s heart warmed. This kid had already put a lot of effort into what he wanted to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama was pensive for a moment. <em>The tiny giant? </em>Oh, wasn’t that the guy who was on the Olympic team a few years back? He came to Karasuno, of Kageyama remembered correctly.</p>
<p>Kageyama was unsure, so he didn’t ant to seem like he didn’t know Shoyo’s idol, that would make him look bad. Instead, he angled the conversation back to Volleyball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d have to jump very tall then,” He teased. “Taller than the net! Do you think you can do that?” Talking to children was easy, Kageyama scoffed. You just had to talk to them like they were stupid. Why didn’t anyone ell him that? He talked condescendingly down to people all the time. It was no different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, Shoyo started struggling on Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Yeah, I can jump really high, I’ll prove it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima winced as the kid kept struggling to get free. “Hang on, little guy. I’ll help you get down- one sec-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo had let go of Tsukishima’s hair as he fidgeted, resulting in a loss of balance and Shoyo let out a shriek of surprise as he fell backwards off of Tsukishima and towards the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could collide with the shiny wooden flooring, however, a pair of warm, sturdy arms enveloped him and caught him with a jolt before he fell. Kageyama’s heart was In his throat, and he panted in relief as he looked gratefully up at Yamaguchi, who was looking down at Shoyo in something akin to surprise. Kageyama didn’t even notice him come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoyo-chan? What are you doing here?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo didn’t answer the question, and as Yamaguchi placed him on the ground again, Shoyo flung his arms around Yamaguchi’s neck. “You caught me! You saved my life!” He squeaked. “Are you a superhero?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi chuckled and ruffled Shoyo’s hair, eyes soft and kind. “No, I’m not a superhero. I just have great reflexes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s a reflec?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama’s skin pricked with jealousy. Yamaguchi had single-handedly stolen the kid’s rapt attention. He risked a glance at Tsukishima, who also looked mad, behind his carefully structured mask to hide his emotions. Kageyama had been around him for a long time, though, and he could read Tsukishima like he read most people. Easily, that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo chatted noisily about superheroes, and which ones were his favourite – the hulk, and spiderman, obviously. He had forgotten most of his conversation with Kageyama, and didn’t even look his way again. That stung a little, but Kageyama was determined to become Shoyo’s favourite, if it was the last thing he did. Yamaguchi didn’t even say much in between Shoyo’s rambling, just nodding and agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Kageyama didn’t know better, he could say that Yamaguchi had no clue who Shoyo was talking about, but he knew Yamaguchi was a massive nerd, and probably knew all about the different superheroes. He was just a doormat, and didn’t try to object when Shoyo talked so fast it didn’t give him a chance to. It was almost painful to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to break up the conversation and try and gain Shoyo’s adoring gaze again, when the doors to the gym opened and Suga walked back in, decked in his gym kit already, How did he clean the lab and get ready faster than the rest of the team?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Onii-san!” Shoyo squealed when he saw his older brother, wiggling out of Yamaguchi’s grasp and running to his brother. Yamaguchi pouted a little, but stood. As he came past them, Kageyama patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can all try and be his favourite, his almost-brother” He said quietly, so only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would hear. “But I guess no one can beat the real thing.” The three turned and watched Suga swing Hinata around in his arms, both boys laughing gleefully, like they were without a carr on the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at that moment, Kageyama realised why people surround themselves with others they love so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>